


Throne the Queen

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's an AU ay, Kingdom/Midevil nonsense, Pregnancy, Scott/Kira and Stiles/Malia are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin was first a princess, then a supernatural bad ass, and along with her friends she fell back into the rabble. But when Lydia craves power, she's going to obtain it. Lydia's about to make a very important announcement and she's making some last minute reflections on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop won't stop on the Pydia train and Queendom is definitely a word I won't be told otherwise.

Mildly inspired by [X](http://pydiapack.tumblr.com/post/82161686880)

    Lydia walked slowly up the long steps that led to her throne, feeling eyes trail over swaying hips and her lips curled slightly into a smirk at knowing ears clung to every click of her heels or the sound her dress made against her skin. The people kneeling as she passed to gaze up at her meant nothing in retrospect and everything at the same time. She was a banshee that had run with hunters and wolves in the past and was a wolf by marriage now, mere humans and other wolves who fell under her rule were nothing to her except pawns, but that was how she had come to think.  
    Lydia Martin was once just a human princess who had held some pawns in her dainty hands, and others had been unaware of her game. She herself had been unaware of any game at all, if she were to be honest. Then Scott McCall found himself bitten and everything spiraled. Years of drama and Kingdoms and Queendoms, Patriarchies and Matriarchies falling apart at the seams. The Argent family wiped out and Lydia losing her closest friend. Lydia unlocking her banshee powers.  
    It was a few years after their last infamous showdown that Lydia found herself back in with the rabble. An inferno waiting to burn everyone to ashes, and the others fell in beside her until Scott married the Kitsune Kira, uniting two very notable families and Stiles had some sort of fling with a girl named Malia Tate. That's when Lydia found herself craving the power she knew she had.  
    The power given to her by a man she had hated some odd years ago. A man who had made her into the woman she was with one very simple thing. A bite.  
    She got tired of waiting for a wolf to come knocking at her door.  
    Lydia Martin found herself standing face to face with Peter Hale, a man she'd had far too many encounters with and not too many had been pleasant ones. Peter Hale, however, could give her what she wanted.  
    Lydia Martin became Lydia Hale. The Hale family had its Matriarchy restored.  
    Lydia found herself with a crown of roses placed upon her head with the thorns left on the stems while Peter kept his golden one. She found that Peter could sit on the throne and she could sit on his lap and rule him and her Queendom at the same time.  
    She found she was still a banshee, and that she could bring the people kneeling at her feet to both knees with blood pouring from their eyes and ears if she so wished to part her blood red lips and scream, but she also found that she was a wolf. She was what Peter had created, she lusted for the power that these people gave her, that she knew showed in eyes that glinted with something feral in candle light.  
    Lydia knew the child growing inside her would be equally as powerful as she, and hopefully as cunning as Peter. That the heir to the Hale pack and line would be raised by two loving parents, but right now she was settling into Peters lap upon their shared throne and Peter was gently pressing his nose into the side of her neck.  
    Observant eyes watched her pack rise slowly, watched her people rise slowly. She reveled in the sound of "Long live Queen Lydia and King Peter." that echoed in the large room.  
    Lydia loved the feeling of Peter's grin against her neck before she stood, drawing all attention to her before calling for silence as Peter stood to move beside her.  
    She would never forget the happy howls that rang throughout her Queendom after she spoke the words announcing her pregnancy to her pack, how her body trembled with the force of them, or how Peter's was the loudest above them all.


End file.
